


The most powerful Bond

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Fluff [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL OF IT, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Omega, Arranged Marriage, Dean is a Sweetheart, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, I promise, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Omega Dean, Rimming, Rutting, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Teasing, but that's nothing new, but they've always loved each other, i guess, ish, look at me tagging properly, slow fuck, this time without Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: 'The most powerful bond is that between an omega and their pups'Dean had never believed all the people that had told him, not his alpha father, not their biology teacher in high school, not even all the omega fathers and mothers he'd met so far. It wasn't that he didn't want pups or that he didn't like kids - he really loved kids and couldn't wait to finally have some of his own.It was that he couldn't imagine a bond stronger than his own mating bond. Castiel. Not until now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In which I venture out of my comfort zone and write an Omega Dean... I like it (ssssh don't tell anyone)

'The most powerful bond is that between an omega and their pups'

Dean had never believed all the people that had told him, not his alpha father, not their biology teacher in high school, not even all the omega fathers and mothers he'd met so far. It wasn't that he didn't want pups or that he didn't like kids - he really loved kids and couldn't wait to finally have some of his own.  
It was that he couldn't imagine a bond stronger than his own mating bond. Castiel. They'd always known they'd be together both because of their conservative alpha fathers but also because they'd been in love before they even presented. They both know that if they wouldn't fit, that if they would both be Alphas or Omegas they would run from the tight grip of their families and make their own reality. But they fit and god was it perfect.

Dean knew he would never want anyone else the first time he smelled him after Castiel had presented as an Alpha and Castiel said that he could not imagine a more beautiful thing than Dean's smell when he was happy and relaxed. 

But Dean started believing them now. Even so early on when he had not even told Castiel yet, his heart seemed to ache with the happiness and love he felt for the little pup he was carrying.

Dean had suspected that he finally got pregnant when his heat was a full day shorter than usually last month but he only went to the doctor a few weeks later as he started feeling off somehow. 

That was almost a week ago and Dean still hadn't figured out the best way to tell Castiel. He didn't want to just say it… this was too special for simple words. 

"Where are you?" Castiel said with a smile playing around his lips. He slid his arms around Dean's waist where the Omega was standing in front of the mirror in their bathroom. Dean had drifted off as he'd seen the smallest of changes in the size of his belly. He always had a little pudge that came from his love of cooking and Castiel love of spoiling him with pie and sweets he brought home when he had to work a little late. 

"Just thinking." Dean said, meeting his mate's eyes in the mirror. Castiel bent his head a little to kiss Dean's shoulder where he had left his bite, marking Dean as his and only his. 

"Hmm… you know you're making it very hard for me to leave for work." Castiel said, one of his hands slipping down to caress Dean's hipbone, making Dean suck in a tiny breath as he pressed down gently on the bruises there. Dean had noticed Castiel's hands getting a bit rougher as they fucked. An early sign of his mate's rut coming around. Which meant soon Castiel would notice that Dean was not going in heat. Their cycles had synced over the past decade of being together and usually by this time of a month Dean would smell just slightly sweeter already. 

"I would apologize but you wouldn't believe me." Dean said, covering Castiel's hands with his own, threading their fingers together. 

"I would not." Castiel agreed, planting another kiss to Dean's shoulder and continuing to kiss up his neck, sucking softly on his jaw. 

"What do you want to eat today? I was thinking I haven't properly spoiled you in too long." Dean said and Castiel looked up to meet his eyes again. 

"You always spoil me." Castiel said. "But you haven't made duck in a long time… I know it's because you prefer other meat but I really like your orange sauce." 

"Alright." Dean said and turned in Castiel's arms, looking at his mate. "And after dinner you can have anything you want." Castiel's eyes widened a little. 

"What's the occasion?" Castiel asked. Dean shrugged. 

"I just love you." Dean said and Castiel leaned in to kiss him. 

"I love you too… never mind that you're making me late for work." Castiel said with a grin. 

"'s not like it's my fault that you can't stop staring at my ass." Dean said and Castiel let his hands drop to the mentioned body part. 

"It's just that you have an absolutely perfect ass." Castiel said and Dean grinned, pressing another kiss to Castiel's lips.

"Go to work, love." Dean said. Castiel sighed but let go of Dean anyway. 

 

"Oh I am so lucky to have you." Castiel moaned after the first few bites of his food. Dean smiled. 

"I'm just as lucky, Cas." He answered. Dean was proud of the way he could make his mate so happy with simple food and there was a time in his life where he would have resented himself for thinking like the cliché omega but he couldn't find anything wrong for making a comfortable home for his mate right now. He loved making Castiel happy. 

"You even bought a wine you don't even like!" Castiel called, gesturing towards Dean's glass that was filled with water while Castiel was drinking a red wine. Dean blushed a little but just continued eating. He'd managed to get mostly everything just right except that the sauce was a bit on the bitter side this time but Castiel seemed to enjoy it just as much as usually. 

 

"So have you decided?" Dean asked as they just finished the pie Castiel brought for desert. Dean reached over and took Castiel's hand, stroking his thumb over Castiel's skin. His mate pulled his lips between his teeth. 

"All of you, Dean." Castiel said. "I want to worship you, make you feel so loved, so good because you deserve nothing less than being adored." Dean felt himself going quite red at his mate's words. 

"Anything you want, my love." Dean said and Castiel's eyes lit up. Usually Dean was quite impatient in bed; eager to get Castiel's knot where it truly belonged. Castiel didn't waste much time in pulling Dean out of his chair and pulling him to their bedroom. Castiel slowly undressed Dean kissed him sweetly before pulling off his own clothes. 

"Cas-" Dean sighed as Castiel started kissing his neck, sucking at the spot of skin he knew were more sensitive. Dean could feel himself getting hard and slick already. The combination of the perfectly comfy and soft mattress beneath him and the firm muscles and hot skin of Castiel above him was making him melt into every touch of those perfect lips and the slightly roughened hands. 

By the time Castiel had reached Dean's abdomen, Dean was just a puddle of bliss. 

"Seems like you enjoyed the duck too." Castiel said with a teasing grin. Dean blinked a few times before he realised what Castiel had said. He was currently smoothing a hand over the small swell that Dean had noticed that morning. Dean bit his lip and lifted one hand to cup Castiel's jaw, making him look up at Dean. 

"It's not just food, Cas." Dean said softly. It took Castiel a few seconds to understand. He looked from Dean back down at the small bump and then back at Dean who nodded at the growing realization on Castiel's face. 

"Oh- Oh Dean!" Castiel called, moving up the bed and pulling Dean into a crushing kiss. "This is wonderful!" He called and Dean smiled widely. 

"I know." Dean smiled and put a hand to his belly. "I love you so much, Cas." Dean said and Castiel smiled even wider. 

"I love you too." Castiel said and kissed Dean again. This time was less overjoyed and more profound. Dean could feel all of Castiel's love in the soft yet firm touch of his lips, the devotion this Alpha had towards him and it made Dean feel so safe he knew nothing could ever happen to him as long as he had Castiel and usually he wouldn't allow himself that thought as he was perfectly capable of protecting himself but right now he didn't have enough brain power to be empowered. He needed his Alpha to hold him tight and continue what he'd been doing. 

"Cas, I need you." Dean whispered. He didn't particularly want to break the kiss but he couldn't ignore the burning desire in his stomach anymore. He needed Castiel and anything he would give him. Castiel moved down his body again, pressing a soft kiss to the very top of Dean's belly before dropping lower. He licked a teasing stripe over Dean's inner thigh before he moved even lower, pushing his legs apart and leaning in to lick at Dean's hole. His rim was already so pliant beneath his tongue, letting it slide in easy and Dean groaned loudly. 

"Cas, Alpha, please." Dean mumbled, his eyes rolling back as Castiel continued licking into his hole, pushing in his fingers too. 

"Taste so good, baby, love your slick." Castiel said, peppering kisses over Dean's thigh as he continued fingering him. "So ready for me, begging to be filled." 

"Yes." Dean moaned. "Just you. Such a big knot, Cas. I need it." Castiel moved onto his knees, pulling his hand away from Dean's hole to his thigh, pushing them further apart. 

"I got you, baby." Castiel said, taking his own cock in his hand and stroking it a few times before guiding the tip to Dean's hole. Dean whined as the Alpha pushed in painfully slow. 

"Need more, please." Dean whined but Castiel didn't speed up. He just looked up at Dean when he bottomed out.  
"I need you to understand, Dean." Castiel whispered. "How happy you make me, how loved you are, how perfect." He said and he started to move. He was thrusting gently into Dean's hole and the Omega's eyes fluttered shut as he gave up on words. 

There was no feeling like this. Not even the replica of Castiel's cock they had made when Castiel had to go away for a few weeks over Dean's heat a few years back. While it was perfect in size, it could not replicate the heat of Castiel, the incredibly smooth feeling of his skin on Dean's where no one else touched him. 

"I love you." Castile whispered into Dean's ear, running a hand through his hair. "So much, my beautiful Omega." Castiel added and kissed Dean's bite mark. Dean let out a broken whine that maybe was meant to be 'more' or maybe 'cas' but it got Castiel to angle his hips anyway, speeding up just a little as he hit Dean's prostate, making him cry out and clutch onto Castiel's shoulders. 

"Cas-" he moaned, the name drawn out and barely understandable as Dean started losing himself in the pleasure building with every thrust. 

"I got you." Castiel whispered. "God, you feel so good, Dean. Can't wait to see your belly all swollen, so full of my pup, you're mine." Castiel rambled, his control slipping a little and his thrusts speeding up. 

"Oh- Oh Cas!" Dean moaned as he felt his muscle tense and lock up as his cock twitched and his hole clenched around Castiel. He was so close and all he needed was Castiel's knot. 

"Please, knot me. Cas, need you." Dean whined and Castiel growled. He could feel his knot growing and he thrust a little harder, pushing into Dean until finally, finally his knot caught on Dean's rim, locking them together so tightly. Dean held onto Castiel as if he was the last thing in this world as he spilled between them, moaning long and dirty as he felt Castiel come inside him. 

"I love you." Castiel whispered into his ear.  
"I love you too." Dean answered. 

 

Dean loves being pregnant he really does but he hates that he can't properly take care of his mate anymore. He is horny most of the time but he can barely move and one can only have sex in the same position that many times in a row before it gets absolutely boring and Dean hates it. He also hates that he can barely stand long enough to cook a real meal and that by now he has to ask Castiel every time he wants to get something from a higher shelf. 

"You know I could take over cooking, Dean." Castiel said as he handed him the mixing bowl. Castiel moved behind Dean, putting his hands to Dean's stomach as he starts mixing the dressing. "I see how exhausted you get." 

"I just want to do something, Cas." Dean said. "I don't want to be entirely useless!" Dean called, his voice a little louder than necessary. 

"Love, you're almost nine months pregnant. It's entirely normal for you to be exhausted. And you're not useless. You're growing our child." Castiel said, caressing his stomach with one hand. 

"I know." Dean sighed. "I just wish I could still spoil you." Castiel pressed a soft kiss to Dean's cheek. 

"It's my time to spoil you, my love." He answered. 

 

Dean only truly understood what all his teachers and Omega friends meant when he held his little girl in his arms. He felt his entire world shift. All his priorities taking one step down and the most important thing becoming this little thing in his arms that Dean love so much could barely fit it all in his heart. 

"I will protect you from anything." Dean mumbled. "Anything you need I'll give it to you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your precious time. I hope you enjoyed it and I shall boldly ask for one more moment of your day, please leave kudos or even a comment. They are greatly appreciated and nothing will go unread.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
